


Los Winchester

by AmandaGrayson



Series: Al modo Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Spanish Translation, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: Dean recibe una droga que se usa en este mundo para darle a la gente una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Solo que a Dean le gustaba su antigua vida, pero después de una cacería que salió mal, termina siendo el hijo adoptivo de los Winchester. El problema es que todavía conserva sus viejos recuerdos y no puede dejar de lado el hecho de que tiene veintiocho años y no es un niño pequeño. Sin mencionar que quiere vengarse de quien le hizo esto. Si solo tener a Cas y Sam como padres no fuera tan malditamente maravilloso; todo este viaje ácido sería más fácil de entender.





	1. Capítulo 1: Ya no estás en Kansas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Winchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160409) by [Deadmockingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds). 



> **Saga:** Al modo Winchester
> 
>  **Libro:** 1
> 
>  **Autor** : Deadmockingbird
> 
>  **Traductor** : AmandaGrayson
> 
>  **Nota:** es mi primera vez traduciendo una historia y mi ingles no es el mejor. Así que pueden haber errores, aun así estoy dando lo mejor de mi para compartirles esta historia que tanto me gusta.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene:  
> infantilismo (no sexual)  
> relaciones homosexuales  
> Regresión de edad  
> BDSM  
> Disciplina domestica
> 
>  
> 
> _Pensamientos (los pensamientos de los personajes los pondré en Italica)_

 

** Capítulo 1: Ya no estás en Kansas **

****

-Lo encontramos en un automóvil-Dijo ella.

 

 _Sí, en **MI**  maldito auto, si han tocado a Baby*, los mataré con mis manos desnudas_...

 

-Alguien, ¿solo lo dejé allí?- la voz suave de un hombre pregunto.

 

-Sí, y creemos que los interrumpimos a mitad de la modificación. Todavía está cambiando, ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para ajustarse aún. Pero creemos que es mejor si puede ir directamente a un hogar. Ha estado aquí tres días. Cuando llegó aquí, parecía de la edad que dice en su licencia de conducir: Veintiocho años.

 

Alguien dio un silbido bajo ante lo dicho por la mujer. 

  
-Wow, no hay forma de que luzca un día mayor de diecinueve años, ahora-La voz que hablo esta vez era baja y grave.

 

-Tuvimos que darle sedantes, para detener las convulsiones, le dieron demasiado en muy poco tiempo de alguna manera han hecho que el proceso se mueva mucho más rápido de lo normal.

 

-¿Hasta que edad regresara?

 

-Es difícil de decir. Nunca lo había visto así antes. Sabemos que usaron un tipo de Modlenol, pero no sabemos que tipo y eso es todo lo que sabemos sobre la droga que usaron. Por otro lado pudimos obtener más información sobre él.

 

_¿Información sobre mí? ¿Cómo pudieron obtener información sobre mí, exactamente? Lo he hecho todo para que no me encuentren._

 

-Entonces, ¿el será un moddler?- una voz suave pregunta.

 

_¿Un moddler? Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Hablando de una cacería que salió mal, esta se llevo la palma…_

-¿Eso está bien con usted y su esposo? Su solicitud de adopción no especificaba.

 

-No. Quiero decir, está bien con nosotros-, dice la voz suave, casi desesperada. -No nos importa, él es perfecto, estamos más preocupados por él.

 

_No puedo discutir eso. Soy bastante perfecto._

 

-Bueno, señor, él no tiene mucha opción en el asunto ahora. Aunque no eligió convertirse en un moddler, como muchos lo hacen, ahora lo es, y por lo tanto requiere al menos un tutor legal. Si ustedes dos no lo hacen, tengo que encontrar a alguien más para que sea su tutor. Los padres biológicos de Dean están muertos.

 

-No…-interrumpe el otro, el de la voz grave. -Lo queremos. Nos gustaría llevar a Dean a casa lo más pronto posible.-aseguro.

 

_Esperen. ¿Qué? ¿Llevarlo a casa? ¿tutor legal?_

 

Intento moverme de nuevo, pero no puedo. Se siente como cuando te despiertas paralizado en medio de la noche. Puedo oír todo lo que dicen claramente, pero no puedo moverme lo suficiente para abrir los ojos y maldición si mi nariz no pica. Deben ser los "sedantes", aunque dudo que sean sedantes regulares. Pensé que los sedantes debían hacerte dormir. No me siento jodidamente dormido.

 

-Somos una agencia bastante atestada, especialmente con moddlers estos días, segunda oportunidad en la vida y todo, nos gusta sacar a los niños inmediatamente. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es conseguir que nuestro personal médico lo despierte. Hay algunos sedantes bastante fuertes en esa intravenosa en su brazo. No puede oír una palabra de lo que estamos diciendo.

 

_Basura, me estarán golpeando con drogas bastante poderosas, pero puedo escuchar lo que dices, así que mejor vete a la mierda._

-¿Quieres decir que podemos llevarlo a casa hoy? ¿Cas oíste eso?

 

-Lo hice bebe- responde 'Cas'. Los escucho besarse.

 

Oh Dios. Esta señora demente me está dando el equivalente homosexual de June y Ward Cleaver*.

 

-En ese caso enviaré al equipo para que lo despierten. Mientras tanto, deben ir con otro trabajador social que les dirá lo que deben saber sobre esta etapa, mientras él todavía está cambiando, para hacer su transición de forma suave y entre en la mentalidad. Como se puede imaginar, puede ser más complejo con Dean ya que esta no fue su elección.

 

_Mierda. Tengo que salir de esto y rápido. ¿Hay alguna forma de revertir los efectos de Modlenol?_

-Como saben, una vez que alguien ha sido inyectado con Modlenol, su única salida es crecer de nuevo.

 

_Al menos ella está respondiendo mis preguntas._

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Sabrina, en serio. Nos sorprende que esto pueda pasar tan rápido. Nos dijeron que tendríamos que esperar mucho tiempo a un niño-, dice el hombre de la voz grave que reconozco como "Cas".

 

-Ustedes dos fueron mi mejor opción-dice Sabrina, su voz distante y profesional un poco más cálida ahora. -Cuando llego aquí, pensé que ustedes dos serían perfectos para él.

 

-Sam, ¿oíste eso, bebe? Finalmente vamos a ser padres.

 

-Sí, aun estoy en estado de shock".

 

Alguien se está acercando a mí y no puedo moverme. Es el que llamaron Sam. 

  
-Dean- dice el llamado Sam. -Me gusta eso. Dean ...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Obviamente en español Dean llamaría a su auto “bebe” pero me gusta mas como se escucha cuando le dice “baby” al impala asi que lo dejare en ingles.  
> *June y Ward Cleaver-Eran personajes de una serie norteamericana que mostraban esta típica familia cliché de los suburbios con la ama de casa, el papa y todo eso.  
> *Modlenol-Es una droga que se usa en este mundo donde se desarolla la historia que sirve para darle a la gente una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Esta droga los hace regresar a la infancia (tanto mental como físicamente y que tan a la infancia dependerá de la cantidad que les den) y volver a crecer teniendo una nueva oportunidad en la vida. 
> 
> En esta historia Dean fue inyectado con esta droga contra su voluntad en una cacería que salió mal (si Dean es un cazador como en el canon). De hecho todo es como en el mundo del canon de supernatural, la única diferencia es todo este lio del modlenol y que a nadie le importa para nada la homosexualidad. Es tan natural como la heterosexualidad aquí.


	2. Capítulo 2: Cambios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo desde ya por cualquier posible error no e había dado cuenta lo difícil que es traducir un fanfic hasta que comencé este proyecto. Hay cosas que en español simplemente no hacen sentido por que son de la cultura angloparlante. Por ejemplo cuando Sam llama a Dean "Pumpkin Butter" vamos seamos realistas los latinos (al menos de donde yo soy) no llamamos a la gente mantequilla de calabaza... ni siquiera tenemos mantequilla de calabaza XD así que tengo que encontrar una palabra que trasmita el mismo significado pero que tenga sentido en español XD Aun así estoy disfrutando mucho hacer esto y espero que ustedes de leerlo. Tambien voy a estar buscando una beta pronto para que me ayude con los errores que posiblemente se me pasen pues los capítulos son bastante largos de ahora en adelante ^^

** Capítulo 2: Cambios  **

****

-En serio, aléjate de mí, amigo-. Estoy despierto y no estoy contento. En mi lista de cosas que me molestan esta mi voz, que es aproximadamente dos octavas más alta de lo que se supone que sea. No tan chillona como cuando tenía trece años, pero más como cuando tenía diecinueve años, porque supongo que ahora tengo 19 años de nuevo. Esto está matándome seriamente.

 

Tan pronto como el doctor me “despertó”, es decir, filtró cualquier mierda de medicina que habían estado bombeado a través de mi sangre con la intravenosa (los sedantes que supuestamente me mantenían dormido) salí de la maldita cama.

 

-Dean. Dean, cálmate, amigo. No voy a hacerte daño.

 

-Por supuesto que no vas a hacerme daño-. Encontré algo que pudiera usar por arma, el mango de una escoba que partí por la mitad… apenas. Toda mi fuerza parece haber huido de mí.

 

El doctor tiene su brazo extendido hacia mí, la palma abierta de una manera que parece decir “calma-chico”, su rostro está grabado con genuina preocupación. Soy bueno para leer a las personas, un maestro en realidad, lo he estado haciendo desde que tenía seis años, y si no me entero de algo rápido, lo estaré haciendo para el final de la semana.

 

Hablando de eso, seis, sí  _seis_ , hombres (algunos enfermeros, algunos no) se unen al doctor a mí y me rodean en un semicírculo.   
  
-Oh, vamos, esto es exagerado.

 

-Solo deja la escoba, Dean. Ninguno de nosotros te lastimará, pero tendremos que reducirte, si no cooperas.

 

Busco una salida de cualquier tipo; no hay ninguna, excepto la puerta, bloqueada por el escuadrón de matones de Fabio*.   
  
-Que te Jodan. Déjame ir y no los lastimare. - Les amenace blandiendo el borde irregular de la escoba, pero todavía estoy algo mareado por los medicamentos que me han estado metiendo y me siento ansioso. Estoy seguro de que no me veo tan amenazante como me quiero ver.

 

-Déjame llamar a tus padres, ¿está bien amigo?

 

-Primero NO soy tu amigo y segundo no tengo padres-. Mi mamá murió poco después de que yo naciera (fuego demoníaco), papá murió hace cinco años cuando vendió su alma por mí.

 

Lo veo dar el visto bueno al dar un asentimiento con la cabeza a los otros, probablemente incluso antes de darse cuenta de que lo ha hecho. De todos modos, voy contra él con mi arma improvisada, mi escoba rota, aunque sé que podrán conmigo, voy a pelear. En solo unos momentos, cuatro de los hombres me retienen y es entonces cuando aparecen los otros dos hombres con aspecto afligido en la maldita fiesta.

 

\- ¿Que está pasando? - Reconozco la voz grave de inmediato, es el hombre llamado Cas. - ¿Doctor?

 

Yo sigo luchando, pero es bastante inútil, especialmente con estos músculos escuálidos. No pensé que era tan débil como adolescente, pero en comparación con lo que crecí…. bueno, esto no es a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

 

-Lo despertamos y se volvió agresivo, señor.

 

\- ¿Tienen que contenerlo así? ¿Cas, tienen que contenerlo así? - Sam pregunta primero hacia los hombres y luego hacia su pareja.

 

-Está bien, cariño. Me ocuparé de eso. - El hombre llamado Cas se acerca al médico y se ve bastante rudo, ni siquiera yo quiero meterme con él. Me siento un poco tonto sosteniendo mi escoba rota, especialmente contra ese hombre de ojos azules-Dr. Rhodes, ¿puedo tener unas palabras con nuestro hijo?

 

¿Su hijo? Oh no. De ninguna jodida manera.

 

-Por supuesto…

 

-Voy a tener que pedirle que lo dejen ir-, dice de una manera calmada que es a la vez lo más alejado de la calma. Es más, como rabia a duras penas reprimida.

 

-No aconsejo…

 

-Ahora, doctor, por favor.

 

El doctor tampoco quiere joder con este tipo así que asiente con la cabeza hacia los hombres que me sujetan. ¿Quién diablos es este tal Cas, de todos modos? ¿Dios? Francamente, también le tengo un poco de miedo, pero no voy a dejárselo saber.

 

Me aparto de los tipos y los miro con furia.   
  
-Más tarde, imbéciles-.les aseguro mientras me muevo para irme.

 

-Eso no fue nada amable, Dean-. Es Cas el que me llama la atención. -Discúlpate.

 

\- ¿Disculparme? Son unos gilipollas-. Vale, No me gusta la mirada que me está mostrando, es jodidamente aterrador. -Bien. Um, lo siento. ¿listo? ¿Mejor?

 

Su nariz se arruga.   
  
-Bueno trabajaremos en eso luego. ¿Qué tal si te sientas?

 

Sé que no está realmente preguntando, pero yo soy un poco gilipollas.   
  
-Prefiero irme, tengo cosas que hacer-. calme mi actitud un poco ante la forma en que el me mira. Esa mirada hace que me sienta como un niño pequeño cuyo padre lo atrapó con los dedos en la masa.

 

Él está sacudiendo la cabeza.   
  
-Lo siento, Dean, no podemos dejarte ir por tu cuenta. No es seguro para ti, estás ...

 

-Puedo detener esto-, lo interrumpí mientras señalo mi propio cuerpo. -Mira, sé que parezco un niño, pero tengo veintiocho años. He manejado muchas cosas como esta.

 

-Entiendo, pero creo que esta vez, esto te supera. Te han inyectado Modlenol, es irreversible.

  
Él suena tan razonable que quisiera estar sentado ahora. Los escuché hablar sobre esto, lo sé, pero es diferente escucharlo de este hombre extrañamente firme y sereno. Es difícil no dejar que él se haga cargo.   
  
-Lo sé, los escuché. -admito.

 

\- ¿Lo hiciste?

  
-Mientras estaba “inconsciente”'-, digo haciendo comillas con mis dedos en el aire. -No podía moverme, pero podía escuchar lo que decían.

 

Él hombre suspira.   
  
-Mira Dean, solo ven a casa con nosotros, arreglaremos todo juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

 

De ninguna manera en el infierno está sucediendo eso; No me importa lo aterrador que sea este tipo.   
  
-No iré contigo, volveré a mi automóvil y me pondré a buscar a la perra que me hizo esto.

 

Cas mira al otro tipo, Sam, y levanta un dedo, para evitar que se acerque.   
  
\- ¿Estás familiarizado con las leyes sobre Moddlers, Dean?

 

-Sí, pero seguramente no se aplican a mí, no pedí esto. Yo NO elegí esto.

 

-Lo se muchacho.

 

Sí sé las leyes, pero no estoy de acuerdo con que se aplicen a mí. También sé que no soy el primer caso de ser adicionado a Modlenol; eso significa recibir una dosis con Modlenol, sin consentimiento, lo que es ilegal.   
  
Y, por cierto, no tenía ninguna maldita idea de que me pincharon con esa mierda: estaba inocentemente cazando vampiros, solo un sábado por la noche, cuando esto paso. ¿Quién los cazará si estos dos idiotas no me dejan ir?   
  
-Esto fue en contra de mi voluntad, ¿por lo tanto no se supone que significa que voy a mi familia? Quiero ir con mi padre.

 

-Si tu padre estuviera vivo, estaríamos más que felices de hacernos a un lado, pero sabemos que está muerto Dean-. Él mira hacia arriba y le señala al otro tipo; Sam se une a nosotros, Cas lo rodea con un brazo.

 

-Nos gustaría ser tus padres, Dean-, dice Sam. Casi puedo sentir la maldita esperanza que brilla en sus ojos color avellana.

 

-Somos tus padres, legalmente-, dice Cas.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

 

-Hace apenas unos momentos, firmamos los papeles.

 

Mierda. Ya es demasiado tarde para esto, no es que importe. No es que haya alguna maldición que me una a estos dos raritos.   
  
-Eso no significa mierda para mí. Hazte a un lado-. Me muevo para dar un paso, pero cuando veo lo furioso que eso hace a Cas agrego, -por favor, señor.

 

-Prefiero hacer esto de la manera fácil Dean, no me obligues a hacerlo de la manera difícil. Ahora somos responsables de ti y no podemos dejarte ir por tu cuenta. Ahora puedes estar bien, pero no tenemos idea a qué velocidad cambiará tu cuerpo, ya que no estamos familiarizados con la potencia ni la cantidad de Modlenol con el que te inyectaron. Podrías ser un niño para la hora de la cena por todo lo que sabemos. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Vienes con nosotros?

 

Él establece los hechos sin problemas; lo ha hecho muchas veces antes al parecer. En serio, ¿quién es este tipo? De Verdad. ¿Quién diablos es él?

 

Miro al tipo que se llama Sam; parece que me ruega con los ojos que haga lo que dice Cas. No estoy seguro de por qué Sam parece tan preocupado. En cualquier caso, sé cuándo estoy en una esquina de la que no puedo salir. Me siento débil como la mierda, no voy a pasar sobre esta cantidad de personas con éxito y él tiene razón, no sé cuándo voy a cambiar de nuevo, pero sí sé que el Modlenol me va a noquear cuando lo haga. Soy vulnerable y estos dos me están ofreciendo un refugio seguro.   
  
-Bien. Iré con ustedes dos.

 

Sam sonríe ampliamente a Cas como si Cas le acabara de comprar un pony. Y supongo que lo hizo. Ese jodido pony soy yo.

 

~ SDC ~

 

Estamos rodeados por al menos diez hombres de negro y no me refiero al tipo hombres de negro al estilo Tommy Lee Jones y Will Smith en Men in Black. Estos son guardaespaldas, guardaespaldas de verdad. ¿Cas es acaso el nuevo presidente del que no me enteré? No soy exactamente bueno viendo las noticias de "gente normal", no sería inusual que eso pase bajo mi radar. Me alegro de no haberlo desafiado y ahora sé lo que quiso decir con "lo difícil". Estos hijos de puta malvados no habrían tenido problemas para manejarme en mi estado actual. Nunca me habría escapado y mi orgullo podría haber recibido un muy duro golpe.

 

Nos conducen a una fila de SUV* negros, uno para nosotros y los otros para los hombres de negro. Si Cas no es el presidente, entonces él es el padrino. Jesucristo. ¿Acabo de ser adoptado por un jefe de la mafia?

 

En cualquier caso, esto esta fuera de mi liga y todavía tengo que averiguar qué diablos voy a hacer. Me miro a mí mismo, todavía vestido con el extraño pijama que llevaba en ese extraño lugar donde me estaban reteniendo; al menos me dieron zapatos de verdad. Me siento como una mierda, como si me fuera a desmayar pronto, y estoy camino a Satanás sabe dónde con un hombre que probablemente es Satanás y su amante bien cuidado.

 

Sam se fija en mí. Estoy entre los dos en uno de los asientos traseros, dos hombres de negro están en la delantera, uno de ellos conduciendo. Sam puso una mano grande y reconfortante en mi frente, y lo dejé, demasiado cansado para luchar o para que siquiera me importe. Además, hay algo sobre el tipo… sé que está de mi lado. Normalmente, pondría esa mano en su espalda antes de que pudiera decir, nada, pero simplemente no tengo la fuerza para gastar. Quiero ahorrar lo poco que tengo en caso de que realmente lo necesite.

 

La mano baja por mi mejilla buscando calor.   
  


\- ¿Cómo estás, dulce corazón? No te ves bien. Cas, no se ve bien.

 

¿Va a recurrir a Cas por todo? Porque eso se volverá fastidioso rápidamente. Sam, es como el doble del tamaño de Cas, demonios estaba más cerca del tamaño de Sam, la última vez que no estaba siendo jodido por el Modlenol. Decido intervenir antes de que Cas pueda hablar.   


-Me siento como si fuera a vomitar.

 

Sam responde de inmediato y saca un pequeño cubo que parece de esos que se usan para jugar en la arena. ¿Por qué estos dos tienen juguetes como ese en un SUV negro de la mafia?   
  
-Aquí, cariño. Usa esto si tienes que hacerlo.

 

Él sigue llamándome 'cariño' y 'dulce corazón' y sé muy bien por qué. De repente me siento mucho peor y no puedo obligarme a mí mismo a decirle que se vaya a la mierda. Yo tomo el cubo en su lugar.

 

-Modales, Dean-, dice Cas a mi lado.

_¿Seriamente?_

 

-Cas. Está enfermo. Déjalo estar-. Quizás Sam no sea tan pusilánime después de todo.

 

-Aun así, ha sido bastante grosero, primero con los médicos de la agencia y ahora aquí, ¿vamos a dejar que continúe con su mala actitud?

 

-Estoy aquí. - Reclamo están actuando como dos nuevos padres que no están seguros del curso de acción correcto para tomar con su hijo pequeño, excepto que yo no soy un jodido niño.

 

-Silencio, Dean-. Ese es Sam.

 

-Oye, pensé que estabas de mi lado.

 

-Lo estoy dulce corazón. Así que, ¿por qué no te acuestas en el hombro de papá y descansas hasta que estemos en casa? - Mientras lo dice, ya me está acercando a él y mi cabeza ya está cómodamente ajustada sobre su clavícula antes de que pueda protestar. Bastardo manipulador, me siento demasiado mal y esto se siente demasiado bien. Y los dedos que ahora acarician en mi cabello, mmmmmmmm ...

 

-No eres mi, papá-, murmuro, pero mis ojos están cerrados y no lucho contra él.

 

Él se ríe.   
  
-Pásame esa manta, por favor, Cas.

 

Siento que algo suave me rodea y cuando siento que su calor me rodea me doy cuenta de que había estado temblado. Desde ese momento, lucho para mantenerme despierto, mientras estoy con los ojos cerrados, incluso calmo mi respiración para que crean que estoy durmiendo y espero que hablen entre ellos para que pueda obtener más información.

 

Otra mano, una nueva, me sujeta el muslo. Es de Cas. Su mano es diferente de la de Sam, grande, suave. Tiene un tipo diferente de fuerza, el tipo sólido. El tipo ‘No voy a dejar que nadie te joda’. Y aunque Cas ha sido severo y un poco frío conmigo, ahora hay algo cálido en su mano. Es protector.

 

-Pronto llegaremos a casa, Cas.

 

-Lo sé, pero estoy preocupado por él; no nos saben decir cuánto, ni qué tipo de Modlenol recibió. ¿Y si él ...?

 

-Estará bien. Lo sé, tengo un buen presentimiento, Cassy.

  
¿Cassy? Ahora tengo ganas de vomitar de lo enfermizamente dulce que es la voz de Sam en este momento. Al mismo tiempo, algo dentro de mí se contrae lamentablemente y llego a comprender algo: estos dos tipos realmente se preocupan por mí, lo cual es extraño, porque ¿hace cuánto tiempo me conocieron? ¿Un puñado de horas, como máximo? Pero lo hacen. Lo puedo ver por el temblor preocupado en la voz de Cas y la firmeza con que Sam me está presionando a su lado, como si tal vez si se aferra lo suficiente, él puede mantenerme aquí con él y no permitir que el 'malo de Modlenol' me atrape. Le está hablando palabras tranquilizadoras a Cas, pero él tiene sus propias dudas.

 

¿Estoy realmente en tanto peligro?

 

Otro escalofrío me recorre, a pesar de la calidez de la manta y de los dos hombres entre los que me encuentro.   
  
-Oooh, pobre bebé-, Sam se encoge de hombros mientras frota mi brazo exterior, tratando de darme calidez.

 

Escuché a Cas abrir la ventanilla que divide la parte posterior con la delantera, para hablar con los hombres de al frente. 

  
-Suban la calefacción.

 

-Sí señor.

 

Siento el calor aumentar gracias a la calefacción, y me ayuda un poco, pero todavía tiemblo. Estoy jodidamente febril.

 

\- ¿Deberíamos ir al hospital, Cas?

 

-No, bebé. Nos dijeron que esto pasaría, que no podrían hacer mucho por él en el hospital. No, a menos que alguien tenga una cura para Modlenol, de la que no sepamos. Llevémoslo a casa.

 

~ SDC ~

 

Me quedé dormido en algún momento en el camino a la casa de Sam y Cas, sin querer hacerlo, lo cual habla de lo mal que me siento. Puedo pasar días sin dormir si es necesario. Pero cuando el camión se detuvo en el camino, me levante y me aleje de Sam ... Dios mío, he babeado sobre él.

  
\- ¿Tuviste una buena siesta, dulce corazón?

 

Me acurruco en la manta (que ahora noto que es azul pálido con monos), pero no respondo.

 

-Papi, te hice una pregunta, Dean-. El Cas mandón está de vuelta, giro mi cabeza hacia la izquierda para mirarlo.

 

-Se está despertando, Cas, ¿verdad, Dean? - Sam me defiende suavemente. Asiento con la cabeza y finjo parecer herido, aunque si soy sincero, Cas me tiene. Estoy siendo un pequeño imbécil grosero, y tal vez no debería serlo. Este tipo Sam está bien y Cas también cuando no está siendo tan dominante. Tal vez no debería ser tan imbécil con ellos o, al menos, no con Sam. Aunque no lo estoy llamando papi, puede olvidarlo.

 

Me escondo en el hombro de Sam para protegerme del gran y malvado Cas. Cas suspira. 

 

-Estoy jodido, ¿no? Él ya te tiene en la palma de su mano.

 

Sam me abraza más fuerte. 

 

-Por supuesto que sí.

 

Es bueno saberlo, podría llegar a necesitarlo en el futuro cercano.

 

-Pero no hables como si fuera solo yo, Cassy. Te conozco, vas a echar a perder a este chico.

 

Dudo que este tipo, Cas pueda arruinar a nadie es demasiado serio y dominante.

 

-No lo haré, Samuel. Un niño necesita disciplina, no permitiré que Dean se convierta en un vándalo.

 

Quiero recordarles que todavía estoy aquí y que ya estoy crecido, pero no tengo ganas de provocar la ira de Cas. Mantengo mi boca cerrada, y me prometo venganza a través de muchas noches sin dormir, si logran mantenerme. No lo harán, pero la idea me hace sonreír por dentro.

 

Sam me ayuda a salir de la camioneta y ahora, libre de los vidrios polarizados, veo que nos hemos detenido en una jodida mansión. Mis nuevos 'padres' están forados, lo cual ya me había imaginado. Ósea ¿SUV elegantes? ¿Guardaespaldas? No es difícil sumar dos más dos.

 

Me conducen adentro con Cas a mi izquierda y Sam a mi derecha; somos recibidos por un hombre en la puerta, y amigos, es un maldito mayordomo, realmente un mayordomo.

 

-Hola, señores, ¿es este el muchacho? - el mayordomo que suena como *Liam Nesson, nos saluda.

-Sí, Shane. Este es nuestro Dean-, Sam suena como el nuevo y orgulloso padre que él cree ser.

 

-Dale la mano y saluda a Shane apropiadamente, Dean- dice Cas con voz firme, haciéndome querer golpearlo fuertemente en la cara.

 

Pero Shane parece lo suficientemente inofensivo, y estoy parado aquí con un extraño pijama, envuelto en una manta de mono. Decido que es mejor no causar más drama del que ya soy yo mismo con estas pintas y hago lo que me han indicado.   
  
-Encantado de conocerte, Shane.

 

-Bien hecho Dean. Gracias-, dice Cas.

 

Me sonrojo ante los elogios que Cas me da, pero al mismo tiempo lo miro con tanta fuerza que si mis ojos pudieran prenderle fuego ya lo abrían hecho. Reconociendo el hecho de que estoy a punto de meterme en problemas, 'papi-Sam' interviene para salvar el día.   
  
-Discúlpame, Shane, tengo un pequeño para meter a la cama, él no está bien. Cas, ¿podrías arreglar que traigan algo de caldo y té?

 

Cas y yo sabemos que es para sacarlo del camino por unos minutos, para permitirme calmarme de la furia homicida que se está formando por su constante presión en mí. Sé que él piensa que soy su hijo, pero no lo soy. No me importa qué papeles haya firmado.

 

-Pero, cariño, ¿no necesitas mi ayuda?

 

-Sí. Necesito que me ayudes a alimentar a Dean, ahora ve.

 

Estos dos tienen una relación muy interesante.

 

Feliz de estar lejos del gran y malo Cas, dejé que Sam me llevara al piso de arriba, a un baño grande, la bañera es descomunal.   
  
-Voy a preparar un baño para ti. Te ara sentirá mejor, luego directo a la cama. Aquí, siéntate. Pareces a punto de caer.

 

Lo hago porque él tiene razón. Estoy a punto de caerme. Me siento en la tapa cerrada del inodoro y puedo verme en el espejo del otro lado. Apenas reconozco mi propia cara. Me veo como un niño. Mi cara está demacrada como en mi adolescencia y mi pelo parece haber crecido demasiado en los pocos días que ha pasado desde que me inyectaron con Modlenol; Dios, esta mierda es extraña. Estoy más delgado de lo que solía ser, pero aún tengo una gran colección de músculos, después de todo, no era como si no me hubiera mantenido en forma cuando tenía diecinueve. Puse una mano en mi barbilla y la moví de lado a lado, para poder ser testigo de mí mismo, tocarme a mí mismo, ya sabes, para asegurarme de que lo que está en el espejo no sea una ilusión. He visto algunas cosas bastante raras; No me sorprendería que estos tipos tuvieran un espejo mágico, son lo suficientemente ricos como para comprar uno.

 

Salgo de mi aturdimiento cuando siento que Sam me quita los zapatos que tengo puestos, me inclino para ayudarlo, porque, la verdad estoy deseando sumergirme en esa tina de aspecto delicioso. Los baños son un mi fetiche secreto. Y no, no me importa desnudarme frente a este tío, he estado en vestuarios bastantes veces; muchos tipos me han visto desnudo, ¿Qué más da uno más?

 

-"No, no mantequilla de maní deja que papá lo haga. Solo relájate.

 

_¿_ _mantequilla de maní_ _?_ ¿en serio? No. No, no voy a pensar en eso. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera contra la pared detrás del inodoro, porque en serio voy a volverme loco o desmayarme, no estoy seguro de cual de las dos sensaciones es más fuerte, así que dejo que el hombre que acaba de referirse a mí como ' mantequilla de maní' me desnude. Es cuidadoso y reverente mientras me quita cada zapato y los calcetines luego me indica que levante los brazos y me quita la camisa. Me ayuda a levantarme y me quita los pantalones y los boxers.

 

Noto que No hay nada sexual al respecto, solo un hombre que ayuda a otro hombre (a quien pone motes tontos) en el baño. ¿Pero saben qué? Vale la pena cada onza de vergüenza. Este baño esta genial. Es la temperatura correcta y calma los músculos que no sabía que dolían hasta que se relajan. Hay burbujas, olor a lavanda y afortunadamente no hay juguetes para niños, algo que casi esperaba.

 

-Se siente bien, ¿eh?

 

-Mmmmhmmm ... sí-, digo, mis ojos cerrados; comenzando a quedarme de nuevo dormido.

 

-Oh no, no lo hagas, no en el baño Señor. Vamos a lavarte rápido, entonces puedes dormir todo lo que quieras.

 

Dice y comienza a lavarme. De acuerdo, hasta este momento, ninguna de las otras cosas que ha hecho realmente me ha molestado. Tal vez hubieran molestado a alguien más, pero a mí me importa un carajo. ¿Pero bañarme? Eso está un poco fuera de mi zona de confort. Con los ojos cerrados, digo:   
  
-Puedo lavarme, amigo-. Lo digo de forma poco entusiasta, pero lo digo.

 

-Sí, pero ¿vas a hacerlo?

 

Quizás tenga razón. No tengo ganas de moverme. ¿Sería tan raro que me bañara? Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: prueba todo una vez y si te gusta, hazlo de nuevo. Puedo fingir que Sam es una caliente enfermera; ser lavado por una guapa enfermera sería increíble.

 

-Nuh uh.

 

\- ¿Podrías dejar que te ayude, Dean?-Su voz es suplicante.

 

-Está bien, pero cuidado con mi cosa, no hagas nada raro.

 

Sam se ríe.   
  
-No are nada raro. Soy tu padre. Dean. Sé que esto es un montón para asimilar, pero una vez que te des cuenta de eso, sabrás que no tenemos ningún deseo de hacerte daño o molestarte.

 

Yo le creo.

 

Así que me recosté, a medias dormido y a medias despierto, el Modlenol rápidamente amenazó con volver a hundirme, y dejé que me pasara agua por el pelo, lo enjabonara y lo enjuagara. Él me lava con un trapo de la cabeza a los pies, cuidadoso de mis “cosas” como le indique, y no puedo quejarme ni aunque quisiera; porque se siente muy bien.

 

Cas vuelve. 

 

\- ¿Como esta?

 

"No muy bien, Cas. ¿Me ayudas a sacarlo, secarlo y meterlo en la cama?

 

Es lo último que escucho, antes de quedar fuera.

 

~ SDC ~

 

Me despierto quién sabe cuánto tiempo más tarde después de eso, en pijamas que son al menos dos tallas, demasiado grandes… o espera un momento, tengo la mala sensación de que habían sido del tamaño "correcto" cuando me quedé dormido, pero ahora yo soy el que es del maldito tamaño "equivocado". Me he debido de haber encogido de nuevo… mi cuerpo se siente diferente, mi mente ... bueno, no siento que mi mente haya cambiado. Escucho algo arrugarse debajo de mí, pero no pienso verificar qué es, porque me doy cuenta de que me siento muchísimo mejor, al menos por ahora. Se que el Modlenol no está fuera de mi sistema del todo, aún.

 

Sam y Cas están aquí. 

 

-Oh, cariño, mírate. ¿Cómo te sientes? - Sam pregunta.

 

-Bien-, dije sonriendo al darme cuenta de lo cierto que es eso. -Genial incluso. Lo suficientemente bien como para atrapar a quien me hizo esto-. Me muevo para saltar de la cama.

 

-Espera, tigre-, dice Cas poniéndose de pie y me detengo. Se ve mucho más grande que cuando me quede dormido en el baño. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? ¿Qué tan pequeño soy ahora?

 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ... qué edad tengo ahora?

 

\- ¿Unos trece? ¿Qué piensas Cas?

 

-Yo diría que es una evaluación correcta, aunque es difícil de decir con certeza.

 

-Mierda. Ya he perdido el tiempo suficiente. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de ser aún más pequeño y no pueda hacer nada.

 

-No vas a ir a ningún lado, jovencito.

 

Ignoro lo de jovencito por el momento, podemos pelear por eso en otra ocasión. 

 

-Entonces, ¿Soy su prisionero?

 

-Nunca. Eres nuestro hijo-, dicen Sam y Cas juntos. Se miran el uno al otro y dan una sonrisa tonta.

 

-Eres nuestro hijo, dulce corazón-, repite Sam con su afecto interminable. -Te cuidaremos bien, te lo prometo.

 

-Pero el Modlenol, me está encogiendo, tengo que detenerlo antes de ...

 

-No puedes, Dean, y no tienes que hacer otra cosa que ser nuestro hijo. Cuanto antes te des cuenta, más fácil será para ti.

 

-No. No entiendes, puedo detener esto, estoy…-Está bien, es el momento de la verdad. Ya sea que me crean o no, ha llegado el momento de contarles, porque tal como soy ahora, podría necesitar su ayuda. Y estoy empezando a aceptar lo que dijo Cas: ¿Quién sabe cuándo esta mierda de Modlenol me volverá a golpear de nuevo? Necesito refuerzos. -Soy un Cazador-, les digo.

 

\- ¿Un cazador?- Cas dice.

 

-Sí. ¿Sabes? ¿Salvar gente, cazar cosas? Eso es lo que hago-. Aprovecho la posibilidad de que estos dos puedan saber algo. Los ricos tienden a saber cosas, especialmente el tipo de personas que es Cas por lo que puedo ver.

 

-Espera, ¿no es eso lo que Bob llama a sí mismo? - Sam le pregunta a Cas. Cas asiente.

 

\- ¿Un cazador llamado Bob? ¿Estás hablando de Bobby Singer? -Oh Dios. Mi voz simplemente se rompió. Estoy pasando por la pubertad otra vez y sueno como un jovenzuelo.

 

-Si es el. ¿Conoces a Bob? - Cas pregunta.

 

-Sí. Es amigo de mi padre… Era amigo de mi padre

 

-Sí. Lo sentimos por tu padre, Dean-, asegura Cas.

 

Ahhhhh, estoy llorando. No puedo creer que estoy llorando, hay malditas lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos. Estúpidas hormonas infantiles. Ni siquiera lloré por mi padre cuando murió. No porque no estuviera triste, estaba bastante triste; simplemente no lloro.

 

-Oh, cariño-. Sam está a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le empujo lejos.

 

-Estoy bien.

 

Él me mira con severidad, pero me da mi espacio. Quizás sea sabio no presionar a 'papi' tampoco.   
  
-Mira, lo siento, es solo, que es frustrante. Hay una pandilla de imbéciles que convierte a los adultos en Moddlers sin consentimiento y un nido de vampiros en algún lugar de la ciudad. Los estaba rastreando antes de todo este lío.

 

\- ¿Vampiros? Dean, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? Me pondré en contacto con Bob Singer de inmediato, si tenemos razón y él es un cazador como tú, ¿podría encargarse de los vampiros? - Hablo Cas.

 

\- ¿Tú me crees?

 

Sam asiente. 

 

-Tuvimos problemas con Tulpa* hace un tiempo. Bobby nos ayudó.

 

-Bobby es un cazador, él será capaz de atrapar a los vampiros-. Admito después de todo seré inútil contra todo un nido en mi condición actual. Quiero decir, tal vez podría haber tomado uno o dos a los trece, pero es mejor dejar que Bobby lo maneje, o darle el trabajo a otro cazador. Incluso si no estuviera atrapado aquí, con estos dos, con el Modlenol en mi sistema, eso realmente pone un freno a mis días de caza.

 

-Está bien. Lo llamaré personalmente, Dean, pero debes olvidarte de perseguir a la persona que te hizo esto, no va a cambiar nada. Para que conste, tengo a mi gente involucrada. Encontraré al culpable. Incluso te dejaré dar unos golpes en la persona cuando lo hagamos-, dice con un guiño.

 

De acuerdo, lo que él dijo es genial. 

 

\- ¿Tu gente? He sido adoptado por la mafia, ¿no?

 

Sorprendido Cas se ríe de eso. 

 

-No Dean. No somos la mafia, pero somos dueños de una compañía que fabrica armas de fuego, así que tengo suficiente dinero para tener 'personas'. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el nombre Winchester?

 

¿Qué si lo he escuchado? Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Asiento con la cabeza.

 

-Bueno, ahora eres uno, Dean. Dean Winchester.

 

*o*o*o*

 

*Fabio-No estoy segura a que se refiere cuando los llama escuadron de Fabio al menos no totalmente segura, creo que se refiere a un personaje popular norteamericano y solo pienso eso por que mi ex novia solia referirse a su pelo como Fabio cuando le crecia de cierta forma.

 

* **Suv-Sport-utility (vehicle)-** En español es Vehiculo utilitario deportivo o por su anacronismo VUD… y como se escucha del orto mejor dejémoslo SUV.

* Liam Nesson-Famoso Actor

*Tulpa- Un  **tulpa**  es una materialización física de un pensamiento, resultando en la creación de un ser u objeto. Un tulpa puede ser creada cuando un grupo de gente se concentra en una cosa concreta mientrasmse mira un sigilo de un espíritu tibetiano. Una vez creado, el tulpa toma vida propia y no necesita que la gente siga creyendo en él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fabio-No estoy segura a que se refiere cuando los llama escuadron de Fabio al menos no totalmente segura, creo que se refiere a un personaje popular norteamericano y solo pienso eso por que mi ex novia solia referirse a su pelo como Fabio cuando le crecia de cierta forma.
> 
>  
> 
> * Suv-Sport-utility (vehicle)-En español es Vehiculo utilitario deportivo o por su anacronismo VUD… y como se escucha del orto mejor dejémoslo SUV.
> 
> * Liam Nesson-Famoso Actor
> 
> *Tulpa- Un tulpa es una materialización física de un pensamiento, resultando en la creación de un ser u objeto. Un tulpa puede ser creada cuando un grupo de gente se concentra en una cosa concreta mientrasmse mira un sigilo de un espíritu tibetiano. Una vez creado, el tulpa toma vida propia y no necesita que la gente siga creyendo en él.


End file.
